


I'm Not Weak

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book of the Damned, Bullying, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, F/F, Hurt Charlie Bradbury, Leviathans, One Shot, Oz - Freeform, Strength, Supernatural - Freeform, Young Charlie Bradbury, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury remembers the bullying she faced at school and how she overcame it to become a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Weak

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains homophobic slurs.**
> 
> I couldn't sleep so I decided to write this within an hour. *shrugs*

My first year in high school was pretty rough. I rubbed my hands together and tried to concentrate on my last biology lesson, but the fear kept racing through my mind. It yelled at me to pretend I was sick, or to spend a half hour in the bathroom after school ended. But I would get into trouble. I was always late back. If only mom was here, she could've picked me up.

When the bell rang and my knees went weak. I made it to my locker, grabbed my books as quickly as possible and speed walked down the stairs, until I had to stop. I felt a hot sensation rise from my stomach and up through my chest. I ran back upstairs to the bathroom and I was sick. 

When I finished cleaning myself up I walked through the main doors and down the sidewalk on my way to the highway. I wasn't taking any short cuts this time, they could be waiting for me there. By now, they'd have to be miles ahead. I felt calm for a change.

That was until I heard a shout from behind me. "There she is!", a girl yelled. I refused to turn around and look, so I simply dropped my gaze to my feet and walked faster. Footsteps got louder behind me and just as I realised they were running, I was pinned to a concrete wall.

"The little fag thought we'd forget about her!" 

I looked her in the eyes and straightened my shoulders. "Leave me alone", I said but my voice was weaker and more trembly than expected. It made me feel weak, helpless and dumb.

"Mommy not here to wipe your tears, fag?"

She didn't say that. She didn't. I didn't know how to reply to that. I just stood there, silent until they all laughed it off and made their way home. I stood, at the concrete wall, alone and I began to cry. Not because they were mean, not because I was scared, but because she was right. I was a faggot. I had no parents. I was a sad, pathetic loser and there was no point to me. 

The next few years never really got any easier. At least I found a way to escape. Books and films and cosplay became my identity. Sure, I was mocked when the girls at school seen the photos online but I didn't care. I loved Frodo. I loved The Doctor and I loved Spock. They made me happy and that's all that really mattered.

When I was nineteen I decided to go to my first cosplay meet up. After a couple of weeks, a select few people became my friends. We started going to the cinema together every now and then and it grew from there. I even had four or five girlfriends! 

College was the best experience for me. My friend group grew and I learned so much more about computer sciences. It opened doors for me both on the job spectrum and socially. Who knew that so many awesome people could be found behind such a lame interest? 

However, even though I grew in confidence and I met amazing people, I still wanted to be just like Frodo and The Doctor. I wanted to be brave and heroic. I knew I could never do that, so I buried myself in fanfiction a lot of the time. It made me believe in the impossible.

And of course, as you know, it all changed when I met the Winchesters. These two boys accepted and trusted me, no questions asked. I insisted on becoming closer to them. After a year or so they brought me into their home and they took care of me like I was a little sister. I loved them both so much. Regardless of all my friends, all my girlfriends, with the Winchesters I felt like I was finally home. 

I helped take down the Leviathans. I did that! I read all about the Men of Letters, I read about the Book of the Damned for Dean. I went to Oz with Dorothy and we did our best to save it. I did all of these amazing things.

I helped and loved the Winchesters until it got me killed. If I could just speak to those bullies one more time. I would tell them no. I would tell them that they were wrong. I am not weak, I was never weak. I was a hero and I died a hero. I died making Mom and Dad proud.


End file.
